Home
by A. Minerva
Summary: Rory should feel fulfilled, but she doesn't. So she heads home to try to figure out whator who she's missing. If you think you've read this story before by someone else, trust me... you haven't.
1. Homecoming

Rory Gilmore didn't know why she didn't feel fulfilled. She had an amazing job working for a small but prestigious paper in Hartford, Connecticut, she still had a close relationship with her mother and her soon-to-be stepfather, Luke, she had graduated from Yale University, one of the best in the country, just a mere four years ago. She was happy. So why did she always find herself drifting off at her office, wishing for something... something intangible, but nonetheless there. Mocking her. Offering itself to her and then pulling away, leaving her only with curiousity and a deep sense of want. Need. For what she didn't know, but there it was, and it was all she could think about.  
  
This feeling had crept up on her. It wasn't as if one minute it wasn't there and the next it was. She had been feeling this emptiness for quite some time, and she knew that there was only one thing that could fix it: a visit to her mother. So she packed up a bag, begged her boss to allow her to do freelance for a little while, and set off for the place she had once, and may forever, call home, even though it had been years since she had actually lived there.  
  
she called, opening the familiar front door, letting herself in as she had countless times before.  
  
Lorelai screeched, running in from the living room and enveloping Rory in a huge hug. I thought you said you couldn't make it up here until the wedding!  
  
I didn't think I could... but then I realized that I couldn't stay away.  
  
Luke had made his way in from the living room in his slow, careful manner, a timid, patient smile playing at his lips, waiting for Rory to say hello to him.  
  
Hey Luke! she cried, running over to hug the man who had once told her he was no good at hugs. He proved to be just fine, with a little practice. Now Rory couldn't imagine her life without him as a father figure.  
  
Of course you can stay in your old room! Lorelai said. I'll help you with that, she added motioning to Rory's bag. Then she raised her eyebrows at Luke. He rolled his eyes and reached to pick it up.  
  
Oh no! I don't want to be any trouble. I'll just get a room at the inn.  
  
Lorelai brought a hand to her chest in mock hurt. I never thought I would see the day when you didn't call this place your home. She whirled around and began to fake sob into Luke's flannel shirt. Luke and Rory rolled their eyes at one another.  
  
Fine you nut! I'll stay here. But only if it's no trouble...  
  
Trouble! Pshaw. I'm more trouble than you are. You were always the good one, remember?  
  
Rory smiled. She could never imagine Lorelai any other way. She had been able to excuse her childish behavior when Rory was younger because Lorelai too was young. But everyone eventually found out that Lorelai, in some respects, would be six years old until she died. That was what everyone loved about her.  
  
Come one Lukey! We're going to your place for dinner!  
  
Hey Luke, why aren't _you _at the diner? Rory asked suddenly.  
  
Oh, I hired a full-time guy to help me out.  
  
So he can spend more time with _me_, Lorelai added, pinching his cheek and then kissing the red mark she had made. Hop to it, soldier! she added, pushing him ahead of her and closing the door. As she turned away from the front door, she hooked Rory's arm in her own.  
  
I'm glad you're back, she said, smiling.  
  
Me too.  
  
**A/N: Sorry about the short chap, but those who have read my other stuff know that my first chap is always short. I'll try to post the next chapter tonight, but who knows what the future may bring...  
And I'm going to probably be posting pretty frequently on this one because for once I know where I'm going with it.  
Lemme know what you liked, what you hated... everything.  
  
-Thena**


	2. Plans

So, maid-of-honor.  
  
Yes bride-to-be? Rory responded, laughing.  
  
How long are you here for?  
  
I'm freelancing, so I can be here until the wedding.  
  
Lorelai screeched. Luke's head whipped around and the entire diner was silent.  
  
Luke said, scolding her as he would a small child. Lorelai didn't notice.  
  
Goody! You get to help me with all my bridely duties.  
  
Like what? Rory asked, smiling.  
  
  
  
You haven't finished those yet? Mom! The wedding is in less than two months! Rory asked.  
  
Lorelai waved it off. I've ordered them. They're just sitting in boxes at the house, waiting to be addressed and mailed.  
  
OK. I can help with that.  
  
Yes... you and your pretty handwriting...  
  
Rory laughed. How many people are you inviting?  
  
Oh... it's small. The reception is going to be in the town square. I think we had... in the end... a hundred or so?  
  
So not too small, not too big.  
  
Yeah... it's going to be really, really nice.  
  
It's going to be perfect, Mom, Rory said, smiling. So, what else do you need help with?  
  
Well... Sookie is taking care of the food, but we need to get the flowers... I _think _I've picked out which ones I want.  
  
She changes her mind every day, Luke grumbled from behind the counter. Lorelai ignored him, and Rorylaughed.  
  
Ooh! And dresses!  
  
Rory said, smiling.  
  
I have my dress, Lorelai said, smiling slyly, But we need to pick out the bridesmaids' dresses. I vote, that we pick one that looks really good on you, and then we change it a little bit for all the bridesmaids, so that you upstage them all! She thought for a moment. But not so that you upstage me.  
  
Oh no... of course not... that would be unacceptable.  
  
And impossible, Luke added, coming around to give Lorelai a kiss as he brought plates to customers. Sorry, Rory.  
  
Rory just smiled at them. She couldn't believe that this was finally happening, after all these years.  
  
Let's go now! You can help me pick! Lorelai said, jumping off her stool and pulling at Rory's arm. Rory laughed, but stayed put.  
  
  
  
Yes, now!  
  
But... the coffee?  
  
Oh... right.... the coffee. Lorelai sat back down at the counter, and Luke poured them each a cup. They drank, and Rory savored the taste that she had missed for months now.  
  
Now... what should we get for dinner? Lorelai asked.  
  
God... I don't know. It's been so long since I've been here... I want everything! I guess... a cheeseburger. With fries.  
  
Make that two Lukey, and some onion rings.  
  
Luke grumbled off about his nickname, but they could both tell that he was as happy as they were about Rory being home.


End file.
